1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strapping device or a ratchet buckle or tie-down or fastening device, and more particularly to a ratchet buckle device including an improved structure for allowing the ratchet buckle device to be easily operated and for allowing the belt or strap to be easily released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ratchet buckle or tie-down or fastening device or strapping devices comprise two arms pivotally mounted about a reel drum on which are mounted toothed discs which turn with the drum, the first arm includes a first catch engaged with the teeth of the disc teeth for preventing the belt or strap and the reel drum from being rotated reversely and for allowing the belt or strap to be wound onto the reel drum, and the second arm includes a second catch engaged with the teeth of the disc teeth for preventing the belt and the reel drum from being rotated reversely when the belt and the reel drum are pivoting relative to the arms.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,366 to Srucker, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,360 to Prete, Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,826 to Takimoto, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,045 to Miura disclose four of the typical ratchet buckle devices for tightening and locking load-fastening belts each also comprising two arms pivotally mounted about a reel drum for winding or tighting the belt or strap with the reel drum by pivoting or rotating the arms relative to each other.
However, the belt or strap may only be solidly tightened onto the ratchet buckles and may only be released from the ratchet buckles after use, but may not be micro-adjusted relative to the ratchet buckles and may not be suitably released from the ratchet buckles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet buckle or tie-down or fastening devices or strapping devices.